Sunrise
by Perfect Mischief
Summary: Draco and Ginny watch the sunrise. A short, sweet one shot. :


"I still don't see the point of this, Ginny," Draco whispered, his arm around Ginny's waist. The wooden dock was hard and he was certain he was getting a splinter in the hand that was supporting him. Not to mention, it was Flamel knows how early in the morning and the breeze did nothing but run through his tangled blond hair and chill him to the bone.

"The point is, Draco, it's beautiful," Ginny murmured dreamily. Draco had to admit, the sunrise was actually quite captivating. They watched as the neon orange-red orb grew brighter as it rose up and out from behind a cloud. The reflection glimmered in the teal water, and a boat passed by far in the distance. Draco could faintly hear birds from behind him, and the smell of salt water intoxicated his nose. He rested his head on Ginny's shoulder.

They sat in silence as the sun rose higher, reflecting so much light that now it looked white. This was the most fascinating, most beautiful type of magic: natural magic. Draco felt Ginny's warm breath on his head as she sighed contentedly.

It was worth it to wake up at five in the morning, worth it to take the long walk (for Ginny said walking was part of the experience), worth it to be seen in his pajamas in public (though he hadn't actually seen any Muggles here yet), worth it all to see Ginny so blissfully happy and serene. Draco took his arm off of Ginny's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She wasn't awake enough to protest, and looked up at him, smiling slightly. He could tell she was tired, but it was she who had wanted to watch the sunrise, who had wanted to go God damned camping on some remote Muggle infested island in the first place. But the cottage was nice, and Draco generally enjoyed the water atmosphere.

Ginny snuggled against him and looked up into his face. Draco smirked at the playfully suspicious look on her face and raised an eyebrow. She looked away and put her head on his shoulder again. Sighing a little, Draco held her more firmly around the waist. The breeze was relaxing, as was the sound of the water lapping against the docks; rhythmic and hypnotic, almost. He could feel his eyelids closing and his head began to droop.

Suddenly, he felt lips being pressed to his own and his eyes fluttered open in alarm. As he realized what was happening, his shoulders relaxed and he went along. Ginny had this habit of awakening him with a kiss.

"You could have just said, 'Wake up,' you know," he breathed as always.

"But where's the fun in that?" she replied, the same reply she gave every time. They smiled a little at each other, neither wanting the moment to end, but wanting to do so much more. Ginny placed a hand over Draco's. He leaned in and kissed her again, his lips carefully brushing hers in a teasing manner.

"I swear though," Draco began softly, "this is my last sunrise."

Ginny rolled her eyes, grinning.

She leaned in as though she was about to kiss him again, her fingertips dipping into the water. Their lips were barely apart when she flicked water onto his face. Draco's features scrunched up momentarily as the drops of water rolled down his face. Ginny giggled as Draco dipped his own fingers in water and splashed a small amount of water on her.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. She reached over the edge of the dock again and cupped more cold water in her hand. She wound her arm up and released it onto Draco, who gasped a bit in surprise before smirking wickedly at her. She feigned a look of surprise and giggled.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ginny," Draco growled, still smirking.

He scooped her up in his arms and stood up, then jumped straight into the water.

They resurfaced in the water, laughing and sputtering and cursing.

The woman in the tall old house watched from her window, the white curtains billowing in the wind. A bittersweet smile graced her lips; she tightened her robe as the wind grew stronger. "Who would have ever guessed," she mused aloud. Narcissa's smile broadened and she closed the curtains.

**A/N I realize this is kinda short, but I like to think it's sweet and I like the ending. So there. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
